True Colors
by Alidiabin
Summary: TIVA and colours enough said.
1. Green Gown

**Title: **Green Gown**  
Fandom: **NCIS**  
Author: **Alidiabin**  
Words: **128**  
Disclaimer: **I own nothing**  
Warnings:** none**  
Spoilers: **general**  
Parings:** Tony/Ziva**  
Summary: **'True Colours' series. Tony reflects on Ziva.

_**Green Gown**_

She is always wearing the green gown when he dreams of her. The green dress she wore when she was Sophie Ranier in what feels like a lifetime ago. He imagines her standing before him. He pictures how it hugs her hips. Accentuates the little yet perfect cleavage she has. He pictures how the dress shows her slender back. Then his overactive imagination makes him fiddle with the tie belt and the gown fall to her feet. She steps in front of him. A cheeky smile on the face. For a few seconds he imagines her naked. Then an angry Posioden creating the choppy seas or a drug-addicted sailor wakes him. He wakes up ready to be the only cop in a city of three thousand.


	2. Bugandy Boxers

**Title: **Burgundy Boxers**  
Fandom: **NCIS**  
Author: **Alidiabin**  
Words: **230**  
Disclaimer: **I own nothing**  
Warnings:** None**  
Spoilers: **None**  
Parings:** TIVA**  
Summary: **True Colors series: Burgundy Boxers. A sign she wants him to stick around

_**Burgundy Boxers**_

It is a mundane task that Tony absolutely loathed. Laundry. Ziva however seemed to enjoy it. She seemed to enjoy folding the laundry. She liked busing her hands. Tony prefers fluffy towels to guns when it comes to busing her hands. He mused that she probably finds it therapeutic. She will sit during a movie and fold away. Piling her satin underwear and fluffy towels up in neat piles. Or his bright boxers or navy towels if they are at his apartment.

One day he noticed his burgundy boxers among the pile of lacy underwear destined for the shoebox she keeps it in. He leant across her while he is fast-forwarding the ads of a TIVO recorded show and retrieved them.  
"I'll take them," he said preparing to throw them to his backpack that sits on her kitchen counter along with discarded pizza packets.  
"You could leave them here" she replied as she folds her towels. Tony looks at her for a second. She looks up at him and interprets his silent question. "You may need them"  
"For what" Tony asked.  
"Day's when we get called in on a case or something" she begins "in case you cannot get to your own apartment," Ziva uttered as she returned the underwear in question to her pile of purple satin chemises and thongs. Looks like I'm sticking around Tony mused.


	3. Red Racecar

**Title: **Red Racecar **  
Fandom: **NCIS**  
Author: **Alidiabin**  
Words: **287**  
Disclaimer: **I own nothing**  
Warnings:** **  
Spoilers: **general **  
Parings:** Tony/Ziva**  
Summary: **'True Colors' series. Ziva gives Tony a great 40th birthday present

_**Red Racecar**_

Tony felt Ziva's warm hand pull him out of the car. She had woke him up that morning claiming she had a surprise, forced breakfast down his throat, blindfolded him and forced him to sit through an hour and a half of her driving.  
"Ziva" he groaned trying to tug at her scarf that had become his blindfold.  
"Do not touch," she said slapping his hands away "You will ruin the surprise"  
"You're taking this girlfriend thing to seriously" he declared. "I don't need surprises" Tony felt the scent of fresh air and tar enter his nostrils.  
"Tony" she added "You only turn forty once" she grabbed his hand.  
"I do not need a reminder I'm getting old little miss I still get asked for my ID in bars" Tony said as the scent of motor oil and grass entered his nostrils.  
"I do not" Ziva replied.  
"You're Ziva right," a man's voice shouted.  
"Yes" Ziva said "And this is Tony"  
"Sweet cheeks" Tony said in a fake voice which was responded to with a punch "A weird kinky outdoor threesome is not a birthday present in America" he got a second punch.  
"I think it's time to let him in on the surprise," the other man said. "And Tony don't worry you're not my type"  
"Ha" Ziva responded. Tony felt the scarf being pulled away from his face. He blinked adjusting to his new surroundings. He looked around, they were at a racetrack, there was a shiny red racecar parked up.  
"Happy birthday Tony" Ziva uttered.  
"Best. Girlfriend. Ever." Tony declared as he grabbed Ziva's face and kissed it. The instructor laughed. Ziva smiled.  
"This reminds me of Ferris Bullers day off" he cried.


	4. Emerald Eyes

**Title: **Emerald Eyes**  
Fandom: **NCIS**  
Author: **Alidiabin**  
Words: **174**  
Disclaimer: **I own nothing**  
Warnings:** none**  
Spoilers: **none**  
Parings:** Tony/Ziva**  
Summary: **'True Colors' series. Ziva can lose himself in his eyes.

_**Emerald Eyes**_

Ziva had spent her childhood admiring beauty. She had seen it all around her. She admired the golden sands of the Tel Aviv and Haifa beaches. She admired the fine art works at the galleries her mother dragged her too. She admired the beautiful white shoed dancers at the dance recitals she attended. Her mother shielded her daughters from the ugly world outside with beautiful art and places.

Her admiration for beauty disappeared when Eli put a heavy gun in her hand. For years, she failed to see the beauty in a rose or in the world around her.

Now, she sees beauty as Ducky drags her to all the culture DC has on offer. She also finds herself admiring the beauty of her partner both professional and personals' emerald eyes. She can lose herself in them. She can stare deep into his soul. She finds herself drawn to them. In a world full of beauty to be admired, she has found the one thing that she will never cease to admire.


End file.
